


Pequeña Traidora

by LizKenobi98



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: Lo que menos esperaban Kurt y Mercedes era encontrar a Rachel con el líder de Vocal Adrenaline. Establecido en 01x22
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Kudos: 3





	Pequeña Traidora

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, solamente los uso con fines de entretenimiento y porque me encanta el St Berry.
> 
> N/A: New Direction me gusta, pero en la primera temporada casi todos me caen mal... jaja. Así que este fic nació.

—¿Estás preparado para ser derrotado?

Kurt y Mercedes detuvieron su charla en medio del pasillo al reconocer la voz de Rachel.

Mr. Schuester los había enviado a buscar a la pequeña diva, ya que aún no regresaba a la sala verde en donde estaban esperando su turno para presentarse en el escenario. Rachel había salido a cambiarse y de eso ya habían transcurrido poco más de veinte minutos. Mercedes lo jaló y le pidió que guardara silencio, ambos asomaron la cabeza hacia el lugar en donde escuchar la voz de su cantante principal.

Kurt abrió la boca sorprendido al reconocer al chico que estaba con Rachel.

—¿Eso crees, pequeña soberbia? —Kurt escuchó la pregunta del chico, no le paso desapercibido que él sonreía.

Se llevó una mano al corazón y cerró los ojos para procesar la verdad. Sabía quién era él, su vestimenta le fue familiar porque minutos antes vieron al resto del equipo con la misma vestimenta.

Era Jesse St James, el líder de Vocal Adrenaline.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Rachel con ese chico que la semana pasada se paró sobre su escenario y cantaron _Another One Bites the Dust_?

—Nos está vendiendo —susurró Mercedes conmocionada—. ¡Ella se ha aliado con ellos!

—Confío en mi equipo —respondió Rachel al siguiente minuto—. Sé que quieres ganar tu cuarto título nacional pero…

El líder de Vocal Adrenaline abrazó a la pequeña diva de McKinley.

—Oh, dulce Madonna, no puedo creer esto que veo y escucho —murmuró Kurt escandalizado.

—¿Vamos e informamos al resto del equipo o la sorprendemos? —preguntó Mercedes furiosa.

—¿Y si terminamos de escuchar la conversación? —sugirió.

Volvieron la vista hacia el pasillo e hicieron gesto de asco ante la nueva situación. Rachel se estaba besando con ese Jesse St James, su competencia.

—Es por eso que ella no ha molestado a Finn —susurró Kurt.

—¿Finn?

—¡Sí! —Kurt jaló a Mercedes y se alejaron del pasillo, de regreso hacia su sala de espera—. Recuerda, luego de que ganamos las seccionales, Rachel y Finn empezaron a salir; Finn la dejó para salir con Santana y Brittany —Mercedes asintió.

—¿Y?

—¿No te has dado cuenta?

—No le pongo atención a la vida de Rachel Berry, Kurt —dijo Mercedes con indiferencia—. Tuve suficiente drama siendo una animadora y tratando de mantener una relación con Puck.

—¡Yo también! —respondió de inmediato algo indignado—. Bueno, yo si me he dado cuenta de esto, sabes que me gusta Finn y… Rachel lo ha ignorado, incluso Finn se ha quejado sobre eso, nuestros padres están saliendo.

—Eso no quita que nos ha traicionado con la competencia —Mercedes regresó al tema principal—. Ayer por la noche para que Mr Schuester le diera el solo, alegó sobre la lealtad del equipo y ella nos ha estado traicionando. No lo voy a permitir.

Kurt detuvo su caminata antes de entrar a la sala.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—He querido hacer un solo desde las seccionales, las regionales es mi oportunidad —le contó Mercedes—, cuando les diga al resto del equipo lo que vimos, exigiré mi solo para _Faithfully._

* * *

—Tengo que irme —murmuró Rachel con una sonrisa tratando de alejar las manos de Jesse de su cintura.

Aún podía escuchar la presentación de Aural Intensity, gracias a las bocinas que estaban instaladas en ciertas esquinas del pasillo.

Él se negó a soltarla, en cambio, mordió su labio y su brazo derecho rodeo su cintura y la acercó más a él. Rachel jadeó divertida y preocupada por la situación, se había alejado el tiempo suficiente de su equipo, por lo que ya debieron de haber notado de su ausencia y no quería que nadie los descubriera, aunque Jesse –cuando la acorraló- le dijo que era un área segura y que casi no venía nadie hacia el final, había estado el tiempo suficiente aquí.

Rachel bromeó sobre cuántas chicas había traído aquí para distraerlas y saber que nadie los encontrará, Jesse le aseguró que era la única.

—Mejor no nos presentemos, vayamos a otro lado —Rachel jadeó al escucharlo.

—¿Temes perder? —le preguntó.

Él se alejó.

Rachel frunció el ceño al ver cómo la emoción y felicidad de momentos antes se iba de su rostro. Él se puso serio. Rachel se puso nerviosa, pero no desvió la mirada.

—¿Estaremos bien sin importar quién quede en primer lugar, verdad?

Fue el tema de conversación durante los últimos días conforme las regionales se iban acercando.

Comenzaron a salir poco después de que Finn la terminó para salir con Santana y Brittany. Se conocieron en medio de una tienda de música y cantaron _Hello_ de Lionel Richie. Después de varias citas en restaurantes, citas para cantar en su casa, formalizaron su relación.

Rachel desconfió de él al principio, pero él supo ganarse su confianza poco a poco. Incluso habló con su entrenadora de coros para permitirle ver un par de ensayos; Rachel nunca mencionó a Jesse ni sus visitas a Carmel durante la práctica del Glee. Conociendo a sus compañeros de equipo, ellos no serían felices cuando les dijera que estaba saliendo con el líder de Vocal Adrenaline, quizás se iban a burlar en su cara por la mala broma, o le darían algún tipo de ultimátum.

Jesse fue su secreto mejor guardado… y lo ama.

Jesse es su novio, tan idéntico a ella, las mismas ambiciones en su futuro, el mismo gusto musical. Él ve sus películas favoritas con ella, no se aburre y le presta atención a todo lo que le cuenta. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de él?

Pero la realidad volvió a ellos cuando Jesse comenzó a ensayar con su equipo para su presentación en las regionales, por lo que únicamente hablaban por teléfono cuando terminaba de ensayar.

Rachel quiere que New Direction gané… es su equipo. Es el lugar en donde se siente aceptada, aunque pelea mucho por sus solos con el equipo. New Direction terminará si no ganan.

También es consciente de lo importante que es para Vocal Adrenaline ganar. Dependen de las Nacionales para que algunas becas sean concretadas para la mayoría del equipo, afortunadamente Jesse ya tiene su beca segura, pero él es la estrella y tratándose del coro, son rivales.

Le agradeció por advertirle que Vocal Adrenaline iba a presentarse en su auditorio la semana pasada. Había discutido con él, habían peleado y se negó hablar con él cuando llegó a casa esa noche. Superaron ese drama… hasta hoy.

Rachel sonrió.

—Celebraremos, sin importar quien gane. ¿No te pondrás celoso cuando canté con Finn, verdad?

Jesse puso los ojos en blanco y fingió molestia.

—Odio que me hayas dicho que es una canción romántica.

Rachel lo besó una última vez antes de dejarlo atrás e ir con su equipo.

* * *

—Alto ahí, pequeña traidora.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rachel se borró cuando escuchó la voz de Mercedes. Todo su equipo parecía esperarla. Mr Schuester no se veía por ningún lado y ellos aún no eran anunciados para presentarse.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, miró a Finn tratando de leer su expresión, pero él la ignoró.

—¿Cuándo tiempo nos has estado traicionando, _Man Hands_? —Santana preguntó, colocó sus manos en sus caderas y la miró desafiante. Habían pasado días desde que Santana la insultó.

—Sí, Rachel, ¿desde cuándo te involucras con Vocal Adrenaline? —Fue la voz de Finn ahora. Rachel tragó en seco ante las acusaciones de su equipo.

—¿De qué hablan? —Trató de no sonar nerviosa.

—Te vimos en el pasillo, traidora —Kurt tomó la palabra—. Una imagen desagradable verte besándote con él. ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?

—No los he traicionado —murmuró—. Jesse y yo nunca hemos hablado sobre nuestros ensayos.

—No te creo —dijo Finn poniéndose de pie—. ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así, Rachel? Creí que teníamos algo especial.

—No —respondió de inmediato—. Creí tener algo especial contigo, antes de conocer a Rachel. ¿Quieres seguir llamándome traidora solamente por salir con el equipo rival? Tienen que creer en mi palabra, jamás he dicho nada de New Direction a él. Soy leal a ustedes, Jesse me ofreció irme con ellos y lo rechacé por ustedes.

—En primer lugar no debiste salir con él —siguió Mercedes—. Es la competencia, nos traicionaste. No mereces cantar el solo con Finn.

—¿Qué? Mr. Schuester lo decidió desde…

—Y cambió de decisión cuando le dijimos lo de tu traición, estaba decepcionado —Rachel miró fijamente a Mercedes, su verdadera compañera rival en clase, la que discutía todas sus opiniones y quería todos sus solos. La noche anterior siguió insistiendo que ella merecía ganar… ¿eran ciertas sus palabras? ¿Era preferible ir a buscar a su entrenador de coro?

—Jesse es mi novio fuera de la escuela —dijo con firmeza—, mis asuntos personales no deben ser de su interés.

—Lo es cuando es la competencia —insistió Mercedes—. Cantaré con Finn, yo saldré detrás del escenario, tú te unirás al escenario después.

* * *

Rachel salió de la sala para ir a posicionarse en su lugar detrás del escenario, de donde será su gran entrada, pero Noah la detuvo.

—Le dio tu lugar a Mercedes.

—Tengo que aclarar esto con él —Intentó soltarse del brazo de Noah, pero él la retuvo el tiempo suficiente y cuando Finn y Mercedes se perdieron de su vista, lo hizo.

Fueron llamados a presentarse, no había tiempo para que Mercedes saliera al escenario y no podía haber dos cantantes compitiendo por las líneas. Resignada, siguió a Noah hacia detrás del escenario. La música comenzó a sonar y escuchó la primera línea de Finn, controló las lágrimas al escuchar a Mercedes cantar su línea.

Jesse había estado disgustado con su equipo cuando le contó sobre las discusiones en el salón y el auditorio, había insistido en que no la merecían y que su talento no se desperdiciará en Vocal Adrenaline, pero New Direction era su equipo, ella estuvo ahí cuando empezó, ella los llevó a la victoria en las seccionales cuando cantó a Barbra.

Puso su mejor cara de espectáculo y se presentó en medio del escenario.

Hubo un momento en que su mirada se cruzó con Jesse, su expresión no era de felicidad al darse cuenta del cambio de la situación. Cantó y bailó la sencilla coreografía del día anterior, se alegró cuando la gente se levantó y aplaudió, pero no era felicidad lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Para su equipo era una traidora.


End file.
